


By Any Other Name

by Beatriceorme



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatriceorme/pseuds/Beatriceorme





	By Any Other Name

The bed creaks a lazy fuck rhythm.  
  
"Hey. _Hey!_ "  
  
Thighs loiter, front to back, knees bus stop acquaintances. Hands hips rest for convenience's sake, groin nudges ass, barely a flesh ripple, slimed shallow slurps, take out the garbage mindless routine.  
  
"What the hell are you -"  
  
Breath resting rate calm, eyes staring at apartment beige, thoughts busy with tomorrow's schedule. A yawn, a passive grunt, just a naked sideways T with some time to kill.  
  
" - doing back there, reading a -"  
  
New purpose, new angle, toes dig in for leverage, fingernails gouge for grip, thrusts take control, the beast growing a second back, body devouring its elbows and knees supported prize, all inspiration for a pleasure moan duet.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"You..."  
  
Fingers entwine with sheet stranglers, forehead rides fuck jarred shoulder blade, desire chasing attention and acquiescence, to pillow's comfort, to mattress edge, to headboard bouncing, exertion slick sluicing between, salty drip-drops from strands of unruly black to hungry pant parched lips, the slap of skin a cut time tempo.  
  
"There! Right, shit, _yes_ , there!"  
  
"You are..."  
  
Lust in command, willing minions, muscles and tendons, strain stretch to please, to consume, bodies in unison, bodies at war. One wishes touch, fist pump action, his need, ready and keening, stomach slapping lonely, wet globs of ready dribble down unnoticed, while the other just wants, here and now and at last propelling more...more... _everything_.  
  
"Shit, YES!"  
  
"You are..." Avarice pounds a symphony, sex sounds and sex scents, base gutturals steamy stench smothers in thrust frenzy swelter. Destination rushes ever closer, a blood crescendo fueled by slippery tight friction and dominion, where neck greets shoulder, a mark, a must possess mark, teeth staking claim, his mark. "...mine..."  A shuddered shout, the spasm clench of completion beneath snatches at sanity threads, destroys stay forever pleas, jerking out an iron deep staccatoed arrival, benediction's prayer screamed - _"RITSU!"_  
  
The tangled collapse total, wringing wet and quivering spent disintegrate to sticky damp, the only signs of life, gasps sucking air into lungs disinclined to involuntarily cooperate.  
  
"Goddamn! Takano, I -" Bed dips to one side, the post coital lean, peel off, squick out, lover cover up and gone. "What the - where are -"  
  
"Coffee." A floor discarded shirt wipe-down, "Need coffee," top padding out to the other side of the door dorm dinky kitchen, clink-bang of cups and cabinets, spigot spew and carafe fills, "You want some?" a third thought call from brewing preparations.  
  
Frustration curls inward, fists in screw sprawled sheets, mind with self-doubt's knot, heart bound by unrequited chains. _He said it. That name._ Humiliation leaks out hot against bottom's leg. _Ritsu._  
  
"Hey! You listening? Coffee, you want? Hey, Yokozawa!"  
  
 _Again._  
  



End file.
